


chew toy

by loserrobin



Series: Kraken the Direwolf (Drabbles) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon verse, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kraken the Direwolf - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Theon gets a direwolf ; Kraken has a bad habit of chewing everything up.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : fluff, disobedient pets, a hint of throbb.Word Count : 748.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Kraken the Direwolf (Drabbles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	chew toy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Kraken the Direwolf series! More to come with various prompts and concept explorations. Thank yous to my dear friend Julie for giving me the inspiration for Kraken's character.

“You runt!” Theon howls with fury, picking the troublemaker up by the scruff. “Those are the second pair in two days. Two days!”

His boots are half shredded, the fur inside ripped out in tufts, the heel sporting teeth indents. He can hear the lecture already from Septon Mordane and the scolding eyes of Lord Eddard Stark for having to ask for another pair of boots in less than a week. He has a mind to track down Robb and curse him for convincing Theon to take the tiny mutt in at all.

“Why can’t you behave yourself like the others?”

There’s a cheerful yip, followed by a wet application of tongue that tickles the tip of Theon’s nose. It breaks down the ire that has been simmering against his face, a touch of affection taking its place. He makes a begrudging noise, setting the small pup back down. Immediately Kraken is sniffing at the destruction of the boots, amusing himself by playing tug of war with the bootstring. This is where Theon admits defeat, unable to muster anymore anger for today.

That evening Robb accompanies him back to Wintertown, a small pouch of money on Theon’s belt after having a stern talk with Lord Eddard. He burns with embarrassment, especially when Patrek Mallister had the gall to laugh at him.

“This is your fault,” he grouses.

“My fault? Why is it my fault?”

“You told me to take the bloody dog!”

“Direwolves aren’t merely dogs, Theon. He’ll grow to protect you one day, like Greywind will protect me.”

“You’re just saying that because he doesn’t use your shoes as chew toys.”

“Get him something he can destroy then. Summer has been losing her baby teeth recently… maybe Kraken is going through the same thing?”

Theon hadn’t thought about that. Did all dogs have baby teeth? For the first time he realized he was a little in over his head. It felt more like he’d been handed a baby rather than a cute albeit unruly pet.

With this in mind, Theon had his new boots and a plan in the back of his mind.

When he is back in his bedchambers, Theon gets Kraken to sit infront of him, face set grimly. He has a lesson to teach afterall.

“I have gotten new boots. You are not to touch them, you are not to eat them.” He points a finger dourly at the happy, tongue-lolling face of Kraken, voice somber to emphasize the seriousness of his statement. “But,” he says while retrieving an item from a bag on the bed, a peace offering that he hopes will salvage his sanity over the situation,” this is for you to rip apart.”

It is sewn from the remains of the boots already half destroyed, less fur to make a mess with, but durable leather will make it just as enjoyable to bite into, Theon is sure. The bootmaker had huffed and puffed, but a little haggle and a promise extra silver had the old man agreeing to Theon’s extra request. He places the gift (and Theon would have laughed if anyone had told him that he’d use his coins on a pet of all things) infront of Kraken, waiting for a reaction.

Kraken approaches cautiously at first, snout sniffing at the edge of it. Then there is a testing nip, pulling it closer. Sensing it wasn’t alive or a threat, he pounces on it paws first, wrestling and rolling with his new toy. Theon feels a spike of pride well up in his chest at seeing his plan working, but also at the pup’s delight.

“I’ve tamed the beast!” He boasts at breakfast the next morning, retelling the events to all who will listen. “I am the tamer of krakens and wolves.”

Not all care for his tone or crowing, however, Robb is grinning. “You’ve become a parent, it seems. You have your own little rascal.”

He scoffs, nudges his Stark companion with an elbow. “They aren’t that different from snot-nosed children. All he needed was a toy and he calmed right down. Good luck with your little beast.”

Robb rolls his eyes, but he’s not miffed enough to deny the fingers that skitter over his own, taking Theon’s hand between a warm palm. The squeeze isn’t a reproach, more of a tease.

Theon will be eating his words that evening when he finds Kraken has taken a new habit of gnawing on the wooden leg posts of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, check out my other works and profile! If you want to follow me for updates or send me ideas / asks / etc. then check out my [tumblr](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/teslawrites)!


End file.
